


Stormy Date

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some fluff of Adora and Glimmer trying to  enjoy a lunch date before a storm hits their town
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stormy Date

**Author's Note:**

> so right off the bat i am saying this I wrote this all like last night and just edited what I could its just ajkgjbaskgjsa i needed some fluff cause ive been writing angst lately and been salty and I think glimmadora needs more fluff in general anyway so 
> 
> this is just DUMB fluff. hopefully eventually I can think of some fluff that has a plot and is longer but ye. Enjoy

She hopes everything goes as planned. Adora has been waiting for this day for nearly two weeks now and the last thing she wants is everything to be ruined. Stupid storm. Looking at her phone, there still is some hours until it hits. Enough time for the lunch date between her and Glimmer. They can enjoy their meal together and hopefully be back at whoever’s house by the time it hits. Though, looking outside her bathroom window, her heart drops a little. Dark grey clouds hang heavy in the air, ready to dump torrents of water down on the ground. 

_ Don’t think about it, Adora. Everything will go smoothly,  _ she tells herself. Adora slaps the sides of her face, trying to get herself to focus. There is no more time to dilly-dally. If she wants to have this date not be ruined by buckets of rain or the howling wind, she should go now. Glimmer’s apartment is not that far away but she still likes to get there early. Adora looks over herself one more time in the mirror. 

Her hair is tied up in a neat, high ponytail. After much thought, she decided to let some of her bangs hang loose. Her jacket covers up one of the few nice blouses she has. Eventually, she will go out and buy some more. Maybe that could be another date idea. Just going out to shop for random things. For one final touch, Adora wets a washcloth and rubs it across her face. It helps calm some of the nerves running amuck inside of her. Taking a breath, she gets her bag and heads out. 

Adora walks at a brisk pace, wanting to get to the meeting place she and her girlfriend setup. Hopefully, she will not show up that early. It is a habit that is hard to shake but Glimmer has never seemed bothered by it so maybe she has planned in advance for that. Once both have met up at the park, it will be an about ten minute walk to the restaurant. That still should be enough time to avoid the impending weather. If only it could stay like how it is now.

The cool, crisp air nips at her exposed skin and if she looks hard enough, Adora can see the outline of her warm breath as she exhales. All the trees around her that are not pine or hemlock now are brilliant and bright. Reds, oranges, and yellows are all over, creating an almost fire like painting. Adora always has loved fall. The cool weather, the crunching of leaves under her feet, and the scents of spices in the air. What is there not to love about it? Not to mention, all the spooky decorations and shows or movies that pop up at this time. Adora makes a mental note to have a movie night soon. 

Eventually, she arrives at the park and the bench they said to meet at. Glimmer is nowhere to be seen but that is fine. Looking at the time, Adora is almost fifteen minutes early. Guess she miscalculated on how fast it would take to get here. As she waits, she takes a seat on the bench and looks around. Young children with their parents run around at the nearby playground, laughing and shouting. Some people and a few couples walk around the pathways that twist and turn throughout the park. Adora sees at least one jogger. 

Adora scrolls through her phone, mostly the photos in her gallery. Some of them are of her cat, Swift Wind. Other of her friends goofing off, some of them while at work. But most are of her and Glimmer. They have been dating for a few months now but that does not stop Adora from wanting to capture every moment. Some are of them taking a selfie together, others of some of the places they have been together. A few are of the blonde herself that Glimmer took. One that makes her laugh is when they were at a petting zoo. Somehow, her girlfriend got the split second moment before a turkey she was feeding went for fingers. Adora still has the small scar but it does make for a good story. 

But what she loves the most are those of just Glimmer. Her leaning on a railing, staring out at the river. Another one of her playing with Swift Wind. Some of her cooking. All of them make Adora smile and feel warm inside. She can never get bored at looking at them. 

“What are you doing?”

Adora jumps at the noise. She snaps her head up, her mind coming out of her own little world, and finds Glimmer hovering over her, a soft smile on her face. Her violet eyes are bright, almost twinkling, and her pink and purple hair has been brushed to the side. Any and all thoughts that the blonde might have had are gone. She has seen her girlfriend many, many times now but each one she always finds herself short of breath and like someone lit a furnace inside of her chest. Adora loves it every time. 

“You in there?” Glimmer asks. 

“Ah!” Adora shakes her head, bringing logical thoughts back to the forefront. “Yes. Sorry.”

“How long were you here for?”

Adora shrugs. “Couple minutes? Wasn’t really paying attention.” She stands up, stretches out, and gives Glimmer a kiss before saying, “You ready? Gotta beat this storm.”

Glimmer nods and sticks out a gloved hand. Adora happily takes it, squeezing it tight, before beginning to walk. On their way to the restaurant, they chat away about their days. Work, life, anything that comes to mind to occupy themselves while they stroll down the sidewalk. It seems like in no time at all, they are at the restaurant. It is not much, a local place but with great food. Not too fancy but nothing like fast food. A perfect place to have a nice meal between lovers. 

The two are brought to a table in the corner of the building. Both take off their jackets, which Adora offers to help Glimmer’s with hers. Her girlfriend just chuckles and says there is no need to act that gentlemanly when they are at a not so fancy place. Adora rolls her eyes a bit since Glimmer self has a beautiful, flowing purple blouse on. Though, the blonde is one to talk.

“So, how is Swifty doing?” Glimmer asks after they place their order. 

“Fine. Still can be a bit of a jerk when he wakes me up at three am for pets or food...or just to annoy me. I think he senses the storm coming and hasn’t been all that happy.”

“I bet. They said we are in for some fun. Did you panic rush the store like I bet everyone else is still doing?”

“Nah, I got there ahead of time. What about you? I know you and your roommate usually are pretty good about that stuff also.”

“Bow and I are fine. I just hope our power doesn’t go out for three days like last time.”

“Ouch. Guess we will see.”

Their food soon comes, quicker than expected. Both chalk it up to everyone wanting to make sure people get home as soon as possible. A good thing too as halfway through their meal, there is a bright, white flash of light followed seconds later by an exploding clap of thunder. The two end up cutting the meal short and bringing the rest home. Adora’s apartment will be the closest though still a bit of a walk so it is best to beat the rain that still stays locked in the clouds. 

Adora and Glimmer race as fast as they can without killing themselves to get home. It was quickly agreed upon at the restaurant that Glimmer could stay at Adora’s until something could be figured out. That being an opening in the storm or Bow being able to come and pick her up. As they begin to get close, only a couple minutes away if they sprint fast enough, the clouds no longer can hold the water inside them. There is very little warning before someone bumps almost gallons on them. Without much thought, Adora takes off her jacket and holds it over her girlfriend. Glimmer shoots her a curious look. 

“I have spare clothes. You don’t, unless you want mine. I don’t mind getting wet, just go with it,”Adora tells her. 

Glimmer doesn’t protest. There really isn’t much of a point to it. The jacket only does so much and by the time the two stagger into Adora’s apartment, they both are soaked to the bone, almost shivering. Adora hits a switch and thankfully, there still is power. 

“I’ll go turn up the heat and get some towels. And I was being serious about my clothes if you wanted to wear something until we figure out how to get you home. Something might work. I can throw everything in the dryer,” Adora says. 

“Are you sure?” Glimmer asks. 

“Totally. Bedroom is on the second door on the right. Maybe some of my pajamas will work. Second drawer.”

Glimmer nods. She hands her her sopping wet jacket and disappears down one of the hallways. Adora uses the moment to head to where her washer and dryer are. For once, thankfully, she never put away her clean clothes. They still are in the hamper and Adora quickly digs through it. She pulls out her favorite set of sweatpants, having horse print all over it, and a simple grey tank top. For a final touch, she pulls her hair out of its ponytail. Once in dry clothing, Adora throws her wet ones in the dryer and waits to hear Glimmer come out. 

“Mrow!” Swift Wind suddenly appears. The white and orange cat hops onto the top of the washer and starts to purr, begging Adora to pet him. 

“Hey there, buddy,” she says. Her fingers find the back of an orange ear. Swift Wind closes his eyes and his purring fills the air. “We have a guest here so be good. No begging for treats, got it?”

The feline makes another noise before his ears stand to attention. At the same time, Adora hears footsteps and she peers out into the hallway. Glimmer is in one of her extra sets of pajamas, one she forgot actually. Dark pants with bright, white stars dotted all over and a light color shirt with a crescent moon on it. The blonde smiles. 

“You look nice,” she says. 

“You always say that about anything I wear,” Glimmer sighs. 

“Well it is true! You know I can’t lie to you.”

“Just take the damn clothes.” Glimmer shoves the wet heap of fabric against Adora’s chest. The blonde laughs before tossing the rest of clothing into the dryer. She twists some knobs before hitting a button. The dryer comes to life. 

“Well it will be a while before they are dry. Did you text Bow at all?” Adora asks.

“Well…” Glimmer looks away from her and scratches the back of her head. Adora raises an eyebrow. 

“What? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he is. But he doesn’t think he will be able to make it. Just his luck that his car’s battery is dead. He doesn’t want to risk trying to tamper with it as the storm gets worse and worse so…”

Adora’s eyes widen. There only has been a handful of times either one of them has spent the night at the others’ house. The blonde can count on one hand how many that has happened and this one still does not get to the second hand. She feels a blush forming on her face and she wonders just how beet red she must look like right now. 

“T-That’s fine! We-We can share my bed if you want or if not since it’s only a twin, my couch becomes a pull out you can stay on. Whatever you want!”

“S-Sure.” Adora can see Glimmer’s own face becoming red as she squeaks out that. 

Now trapped inside the apartment for who knows how long, the two seek to find things to do as the storm rages on outside. Playing with Swift Wind (and at one point giving him some catnip for the hell of it), listening in to the news a little bit, or watching the world darken outside. Rain begins to pound against the windows. It sounds like it could shatter them. The wind becomes a steady, long howl and soon enough. The power goes out. 

“Welp!” Adora says. “Hopefully it is not out for long.”

“You got any flashlights or anything?” Glimmer asks. She pets Swift Wind who minutes before found his way onto her lap. 

“Yeah.” 

Adora stands up and walks over to her closest, Glimmer following closely behind. She digs out two flashlights, handing one to her girlfriend, and a radio. They head back to the middle of the living room and Adora places the radio on the table, turning it on. After some time fiddling to get to the right station, the two listen in on the news. The storm has fully hit the area and much of what has been nailed already has lost power. No one knows when it will come back. 

“That is reassuring,” Glimmer mumbles. “One hell of a date night.”

Adora chuckles. “At least it is one we can remember. Sucks that our lunch got cut short. I really wanted to make it all special and nice!” She flops down on the couch. 

“Hey, just spending the day with you is nice and special. I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Glimmer reassures her. She walks up to the couch before kneeling down and placing a kiss on Adora’s forehead. “It might be cold and we have nothing to reheat it with but we can finish out date now if you want.”

“Hm, I think I like that idea.”

While Glimmer grabs the food in the kitchen, Adora decides to grab some candles. She picks out some pumpkin spice ones to match the season and lights them up. By the time Glimmer is back with the food and drinks, she has three of them lit and is settling down on the couch. 

“Candles? So romantic,” Glimmer teases. 

“Hey, I gotta work with what I have!” Adora states back. 

“Well I love it. And you.”

“I love you too, Glim.”

The two finish up eating and the rest of the night playing with Swift Wind or playing some board or card games. The storm outside shows no signs of stopping anytime soon as they pull out the bed from the couch, wanting more room. That and with the heat out, the apartment has become a little cold. The more warmth the better. Soon, they are nestled into the bed, Adora wrapping her arms tightly around Glimmer. She buries her head into the crook of the smaller girl’s neck and sighs. 

“I hope you had an okay day today. Kind of a mess, huh?”

“It was fine. Like I said, anything with you I am happy with. Besides, we got plenty of more time to have lunch dates. Don’t sweat about it.”

Adora smiles. At least this day did not go completely to waste. 


End file.
